Tubby Troubles
by AthenaRavenclaw
Summary: This was made by two friends with way too much free time, who end up spending it watching movies or TV shows typically for little kids. I created the first chapter when we were hanging out looking for a laugh like we need anymore then he added to it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is written in script form. I was making this up, just pulling things from my head, it was easier to write down that way. We mostly just did dialogue. This story isn't meant to be good. It was made to make my friend and I laugh. I don't expect any of you to find it as hilarious as we do, you won't understand everything we've put into it. We've taken elements from other movies or TV shows, or just our lives, that we've found particularly hilarious. It's a collaborative effort between us. I came up with the first chapter, him the second, we'll keep alternating like that.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything you may recognize from this story. You may think we are twisted for writing this, but it takes a truly twisted mind to come up with something like the Teletubbies.

An asteroid soars toward the ground in Tubby Land.

Dypsy: Mind the asteroid Tinky Winky!

Tinky Winky: Pardon?

Lala: Ooooohhh Noooo!!!

Poe: Damn, this is some scury shit!

D: Ooo! I am scured!

Asteroid hits land. Fires sprout up everywhere; everything is mass chaos. Rabbits are running around squealing, on fire.

Baby in Sun: (_with tear rolling down cheek_) Why?

The rabbits jump in the tubby custard as an attempt to extinguish the fires. The custard is flammable so the rabbits erupt in bigger flames. The rabbits get tubby custard all over the place.

T: Who spilled the tubby custard?

Tinky Winky goes off searching for the culprit. He finds burnt rabbit carcasses all over the place. Then all the Teletubbies begin to glow. Images of death and destruction flash across their stomachs.

Baby: (_tear_) Why?

Lala begins to sing _Fergalicious_.

D: (_to Lala_) Not another word?

P: Uh oh!

Tinky Winky begins to sprout donkey ears.

T: (_tugging at ears_) Oh Oh! What's happened?

Laughing gas is released from the asteroid. Dyspy, Lala, and Poe fall to the ground laughing, unable to breathe.

T: Ha ha ha! Go on, laugh! Make jackasses out of yourself? I am through! This is the end!

Tinky Winky begins to walk off, ignoring the puddle.

D: (_through laughter_) Mind the puddle Tinky Winky!

T: Pardon?

L: (_through laughter_) Mind the puddle Tinky Winky!

T: Pardon?

P: (_through laughter_) Mind the puddle Tinky Winky!

T: Pardon?

Tinky Winky steps in the puddle. It consumes him; water splashes on the other three, making their laughter cease. Then the water multiplies and floods Tubby Land. The giant pinwheel begins to spin and the water disappears. The tubby toaster goes haywire and ejects tubby toast everywhere.

P: Too much tubby toast!

D: (_to toaster_) Just whooo do you think you are?

Toaster: (_in high pitched voice_) Who?

In order to escape the tubby toast Tinky Winky forces Poe on her scooter and hops on the back.

P: I think we should wait Tinky Winky…

T: Just Drive!

Poe begins to drive and runs over Lala, who is still singing and dancing. They keep going until a giant flaming rabbit comes out of the ground in front of them. They drive back toward their home (where the vacuum has cleaned up all of the tubby toast) to find Dypsy still arguing with the toaster. The rabbit begins throwing fireballs. Tinky Winky closes the door; Lala gets in just in time after being singed by a fireball.

A/N: Duh! Duh! Duh! What're the Tubbies going to do about the rabbit? Has Dypsy gone crazy? Is Lala okay? Find out next time on _Tubby Troubles_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tubbies stayed inside to figure out a way to stop the flaming rabbit.

L: Ahh! I'm on fire!! Ohh! Ohhhhhhhh!

T: How many cats can wear boots?

P: No! It's my wedding!

Meanwhile Dyspy sneaks away and dons the invisibility cloak.

T: Wait a minute! Where Dypsy?

Without warning, Lala breaks into dance and singing _Fergalicious_ again. Tinky Winky goes to look for Dypsy.

P: (_whisper_) Tinky Wink and I do no-nos.

Dypsy comes back in, take off the cloak, and is holding numerous rabbits by the stomachs (their ears burnt off and their voices gone.)

D: Ta- dah!

Tinky Winky hurries over, looking at him with the utmost hatred.

T: Where the hell have you been?

D: (_almost in tears_) Out- outside, trying to help.

T: Well, help yourself to this!

Tinky Winky slaps Dypsy; takes the funkitated rabbits and slams them into a cage, then stomps off in a huff.

L: (_in the background_) Fergalicious definition, Make the boys go…

Dypsy runs into the bathroom and attempts to drown himself.

P: Oh No! Not the bunny rabbits.

Poe lets the rabbits out of their cage. Dypsy gives up his attempt to drown himself and returns to the main room. One minute later Tinky Winky comes back.

T: (_looking between the cage and Dypsy_) How did they escape?

D: (_in a high-pitched voice, with a finger to his chin_) Who?

T: The rabbits! You moron, idiot…

P: (_proudly_) I let them out!

T: What, bitch?

P: Uh Huh! I think I am more of a slut!

Tinky Winky is about to hit the "slut" when there is a knock on the door.

T, P, & D: Uh Oh!

L: Katielicious definition, make no one go crazy…

A/N: So there's part II. I believe my friend is more twisted than I am. Who's knocking at the door. I honestly have no clue. My friend just gave the story back to me for me to add to it this afternoon on the school bus. I still have to figure that part out. The next installment should be up soon. Oh, yeah, and, um, Katilicious is this song I made up parodying Fergalicious. I was making fun of my little sister.


End file.
